


A Secretary Is Not A Toy

by bitchmitchie



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Recently edited!, slight dom/sub undertones, slight roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchmitchie/pseuds/bitchmitchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott blinks, staring at the boy. At first Mitch is oblivious, just scrolling through his phone and smiling at the screen. When he finally puts it away he catches Scott's stare and he frowns, asking, "What?"</p><p>"I.." Scott says faintly, still taking him in. "I really like your outfit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secretary Is Not A Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely inspired by this lovely [outfit](http://40.media.tumblr.com/34de3e51a499d7a6693e6d04312c3d9e/tumblr_nob5diW3ds1r6bzjpo1_500.jpg) Mitch wore a few months ago. This practically wrote itself, let's be honest.
> 
> Title from How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying.
> 
> This is just.. porn. There's nothing else. I hope you enjoy it!

They're late.

Scott knows this, logically. They're doing group vocals in the studio today and Scott is _stressed_ , nearly pulling on his pants backwards in his haste to get ready.

"Mitch!" he yells, running to the kitchen to see if he has time to grab something quick to eat. He hears Mitch's muffled reply and yells, "You better be ready, you know how bad traffic is!"

Mitch says, "Yeah, yeah," sounding like he's in the living room now, and Scott rolls his eyes, knowing that means Mitch is nowhere near ready.

"Mitch," he starts, ready to scold him as he turns around, and then he nearly drops the milk jug he's holding.

Scott blinks, staring at the boy. At first Mitch is oblivious, just scrolling through his phone and smiling at the screen. When he finally puts it away he catches Scott's stare and he frowns, asking, "What?"

"I.." Scott says faintly, still taking him in. "I really like your outfit."

Mitch smiles, pleased, looking down at himself. He's wearing a designer sweater and it's long, practically covering his hands. His glasses are big and square and they frame his face perfectly. But Scott's eyes go straight to the plaid shirt Mitch is wearing underneath, the last button resting right on the dip between his collarbones.

"Thanks, daddy," Mitch says, his cheeks tinting red. Scott closes the fridge, puts the milk down, and walks over to him before he can think twice.

Mitch's eyes widen a little, nearly taking a step back because it looks like Scott is charging at him, and then sighs when Scott just wraps his arms around his waist and gives him a kiss. Mitch is expecting a sweet good morning kiss and his fingers tighten on the man's shoulders when Scott bites at his lip gently, tilting his head back.

"Whoa," Mitch whispers, a little breathless from not expecting that at all and he blinks up at Scott. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Scott is staring at him like he's dinner and he sits on the couch, pulling at Mitch's hands. "Come here," he murmurs and Mitch can feel the heat travel down his tummy at how low Scott's voice is, but he bites his lip and hesitates.

"I thought we were late?" he says and Scott pulls him again, hands reaching for his thighs when he's close enough and Mitch shivers all over.

"We have time," Scott murmurs and pulls him down gently so Mitch is straddling his legs. He runs his hands up Mitch's back and pulls him close, feeling the boy shiver again.

Mitch wraps his arms around Scott's shoulders and hums, pressing their lips together. Scott takes his time, kissing him slow and sweet, his hands gently kneading at his lower back and Mitch whimpers, pressing forward just a bit.

"What's gotten into you?" he sighs against Scott's mouth, all but trembling when Scott runs his hands down his thighs and squeezes.

Scott tugs at his bottom lip gently with his teeth and murmurs, "You look like a little secretary, baby."

Mitch's first instinct is to laugh, because that wasn't his intention at all. He just wanted to look cute today, like every other day. But he smiles against Scott's mouth, running his fingers through his hair and decides to play along.

"Yeah?" he whispers, still smiling, and he presses a few kisses to Scott's cheek and chin. "You want me to be your little secretary? I can do whatever you want me to do.."

Scott smirks, his face turning a little pink at Mitch's words and he squeezes his hips again, humming. "Anything?" he murmurs and he gently tips Mitch's head back with his fingers.

He presses sweet kisses from his chin down to his neck, right over his adams apple, making Mitch whimper and squeeze at his shoulders again. Scott lets them linger, sucking just a little bit, running his tongue over the sweet skin until he reaches the top button of his shirt.

"Let me give you a hickey, baby," Scott murmurs, pressing a kiss on the button. "Right here."

Mitch swallows hard, licking his lips. "Yeah, okay," he whispers, and he takes off his sweater, readjusting the glasses on his face. He bites his lip, not taking his eyes off of Scott for a second as he reaches for the shirt, slowing undoing the buttons from top to bottom.

Scott leans back and watches him, his eyelids heavy, and he runs his nails up Mitch's thighs gently, making him raise his hips and whimper, his fingers stuttering over a button.

"That's good," he murmurs when Mitch reaches the middle of his chest, the last few buttons still done up. Scott watches Mitch for a little while longer, watches his chest rise and fall, the blush from his face already creeping down to his shoulders.

"So fucking beautiful," Scott murmurs, because he can't help it. Mitch opens his mouth to speak, probably to tell him to shut up, and Scott kisses him before he can, sweet and lingering, before he ducks down and kisses where the last button was undone, nearly at Mitch's tummy, and starts pressing slow kisses up his chest.

Mitch whimpers quietly, running his fingers through Scott's hair and arching his back when Scott hums, his kisses getting messier and messier.

Scott smirks up at him when he reaches the top and he takes a bite, sucking on the skin gradually. Mitch gasps, his fingers tightening in Scott's hair, and he closes his eyes, his mouth falling open.

Scott sucks on the bite and runs his teeth over it, over Mitch's collarbone until Mitch is shivering, his fingers pulling at Scott's hair to keep him in place. "Oh _God_ ," he moans quietly, and Scott smirks and bites at the mark again.

He tugs on the skin with his teeth and Mitch's hips buck up a little, letting out a little whine, so breathless. Scott licks over the hickey, humming, "It looks good already, baby."

Mitch nods, his eyes still closed as he runs his nails down the back of Scott's head, digging slightly into his neck and shoulders. Scott groans, mouthing down his chest as messy as he can, and Mitch's little sounds get louder the lower he goes.

"Yeah?" he murmurs and Mitch nods, breathless, and Scott licks over his nipple, sucking on it gently.

Mitch nearly squeals, tugging on Scott's hair and moaning, " _Scott_ , oh my god."

Scott hums against him, biting down just a little and Mitch rolls his hips forward, gasping quietly before he whispers, "You're - You're gonna get me all messy before we leave." Scott smiles, kissing at his chest again. "Maybe that's what I want, baby. You know I love getting you messy," he says and Mitch whimpers, biting his lip.

"Scott - We have to go to the studio, we're gonna be so late," Mitch whines, still pulling at Scott's hair. Scott nips at his nipple, his chest, hearing Mitch's little surprised squeal and he squeezes at his waist nice and tight, knowing they're not going anywhere any time soon. 

"We can be late, baby boy, we're busy," he murmurs. Mitch whimpers, feeling Scott's teeth run down his chest and he gasps, "Daddy, we have to _go_.." but he tightens his fingers in Scott's hair, keeping him in place.

Scott squeezes at his thighs, kissing up his neck so gently. He murmurs, "I know, just a little more," knowing he's completely lying, and he sucks on the hickey again.

Mitch grinds forward, gasping and clinging to his shoulders and the back of his neck. Scott grabs his ass with both hands, pulling him in so close and whispering, "Yeah?" when Mitch whines and rolls his hips down.

"Sh - Shut up," Mitch whispers and Scott smiles, pulling him as close as he can and pressing kisses on his chest, feeling Mitch tighten his legs around his waist like he can't get enough.

"You look so damn good like this, baby," Scott murmurs, running his nails over his little thighs to hear him whimper again. "With your big sweater and your button down and your glasses. God, you look so good, sweetheart," he whispers, undoing the rest of the buttons.

Mitch licks his lips and tries to shrug the shirt off but Scott stops him, gently saying, "No, leave it. You look so good like this."

Mitch leans back a little and bites at the tips of his fingers, batting his eyelashes. "Do I look good, daddy?" he whispers, his voice going sweet and slow like honey, letting Scott take him in.

Scott runs his hands up Mitch's back under the shirt, making him shiver hard and cling to his arms. "You look so damn good, baby," he whispers, sucking kisses on his chest again and biting at his other nipple, making him squeal and buck his hips forward.

"Oh, _God_ , Scotty," Mitch gasps, digging his nails into Scott's shoulders. "Daddy - We have to _go_ ," he whimpers, grinding his hips down.

Scott smiles, grabbing onto his hips again. "But, Mitchy, I have some important things to tend to, and I really need my secretary's help.." he says and Mitch moans through his smile, biting his lip.

"Yeah? What can I help with?" Mitch asks, rolling his hips down in a little circle. He kisses Scott gently and murmurs, "Or should I call you Sir?"

Scott moans, kissing up his neck again until he can bite his chin. "I need you to stay here and help me with a little project, okay?" and he smirks, digging his fingers into Mitch's ass and pulling him close. "Think you can handle that?"

Mitch nods, so breathless he can hardly speak. "Yeah, sir, I can - I can handle all of you, anything you need," he whispers, his hips rolling forward when Scott groans and scratches at his thighs. "Where should I begin?" he whimpers, running their lips together.

Scott smiles, running his fingers up his back and gently dragging his nails down, making Mitch whimper again and shiver in his arms. He trails his fingers down to the waist of his pants and plays with the button on his jeans. "These might get in the way, don't you think?" he whispers.

Mitch nods slowly, biting his lip. "You know we have a meeting to get to soon, sir, don't you?" He unbuttons his pants, pulling down his zipper slowly. "We should get this project done nice and quick, hm?"

Scott hums quietly, watching as Mitch stands up to pull down his pants, going commando as usual. His shirt is hanging off his shoulders, the hickey bright and purple on his lower neck, his glasses all fogged up and lips so red. Scott pulls him back onto his lap and murmurs, "I don't think you really want to help me, baby," running his hands over his naked thighs.

Mitch whines a little, mock offended as he grinds down against Scott's pants, loving the friction. "Of course I do," he whispers, biting at Scott's bottom lip. "I'll do anything you want me to do, you know that, don't you?"

Scott licks his lips, hands resting perfectly on his little hips and squeezing. "Anything, baby?" he asks. Mitch smirks and nods his head, whimpering quietly when Scott's thumbs nearly brush over his cock, begging for attention.

"Yeah," Mitch breathes. "Anything, sir."

"You're such a good boy, aren't you?" Scott murmurs, and Mitch bites his lip and nods.

"I want you to ride me right here on the couch, baby, is that okay?" he whispers, running his fingers up Mitch's thighs again.

Mitch moans, his eyes nearly rolling back as he grinds his hips forward. "Yes, daddy, fuck," he whimpers.

Scott smiles, reaching for the side table and grabbing a small tube of lube, that they definitely need to replenish soon. He kisses Mitch slowly, palming at his ass and back gently and he murmurs, "I have a few rules though, Mitchy."

Mitch moans, closing his eyes as Scott lubes up his fingers. "What rules?"

Scott nuzzles his neck, teasing him with his fingers gently and Mitch already whines, trying to roll his hips down. "I want you to do all the moving," Scott murmurs, running his fingers in small circles before he presses one in gently, feeling Mitch dig into his shoulders again. "I want you to ride me until I get off, okay? No touching yourself. Is that clear?"

Mitch whines, frowning a little when Scott curls his finger, his mouth falling open. "Daddy - That's so unfair," he moans, shivering.

Scott bites at his lips gently, giving him another finger. "Who's the boss, baby?" he mumurs and Mitch whimpers, shivering.

"You are," he whispers, trying to rock against Scott's fingers already.

"Good boy," Scott says, curling his fingers and making Mitch moan. "You're the one that said we have to do this quick, baby. You think you can come just from riding me?"

Mitch gasps, scratching down Scott's shoulders over his shirt. "Yeah, I - I can," he moans, quiet and soft against his neck, trying to make Scott move faster.

Scott groans. "I'm not even inside you, baby. You love this, huh?" He speeds his fingers up, adding a third when Mitch keens, his mouth falling open. 

"Oh, God," he whimpers, grabbing at Scott's arms and closing his eyes.

"I bet I can make you come just from this, sweetheart," Scott murmurs, speeding up his fingers.

Mitch gasps, pulling at Scott's hair with both hands. "Oh, no - Fuck me, please," he whines, his mouth open as he pants.

"I am fucking you, baby," Scott moans, watching him and curling his fingers just right.

Mitch keens, rolling his hips forward as best as he can. Scott moves them faster, making Mitch buck and moan, clinging to Scott's shoulders and barely able to move his hips. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Mitch whimpers, tightening his legs around Scott's legs, "Oh, fuck me, daddy, holy _shit_."

Scott groans deep in his throat, curling his fingers the way he knows makes Mitch crazy and Mitch nearly cries out, his mouth falling open. "Ask me for it, baby, I wanna hear you say it," he murmurs against his mouth.

Mitch moans, his fingers tugging at Scott's hair and he lets out a sobbing noise, his little hips rolling down in circles. "Scott," he gasps, "I wanna ride you. Fuck, _please_ let me."

"Fuck, baby," Scott whispers, breathless just from watching him and he takes his fingers out, cupping Mitch's jaw in his hands to kiss him because he has to. Mitch gasps against his mouth, his hips rocking down against nothing and his fingers fumble with Scott's jeans. 

"Please, please," he murmurs over and over, struggling with the zipper because of his shaking hands and Scott groans, pushing his hands away to help. 

"You want it, huh, baby?" Scott whispers and he loses track of his thoughts when Mitch palms at him over his briefs, tugging them down quickly. "Oh," he murmurs, watching Mitch fist him with shaky, lubed up fingers before he's already lining him up and pressing down.

Scott grabs at his hips so he doesn't take him in all at once and he swears, "Oh, Jesus, sweetheart, slow down.."

"I'm _fine_ ," Mitch groans, shivering and impatient, trying to rock down despite Scott's strong hold on him. Scott kisses his neck gently, brushing his lips over the hickey and he pulls him down slowly, swallowing hard when Mitch whimpers, his little thighs shaking.

"We're already late, baby, take your time," he murmurs and Mitch nods, licking his lips and trying to catch his breath. Scott bites at his chin gently, giving him a sweet kiss as he lets go of his hips, lets him press down nice and slow until he's full.

"Fuck," Mitch swears, his eyes squeezed shut and Scott kisses him again, running his hands up his back slowly, feeling the shivers running up and down his skin. Scott fights to control himself, nuzzling his neck gently.

"Okay, baby?" he asks, his voice breathless and he watches as Mitch nods, his mouth open as he shifts. Scott squeezes his hips tight, letting out a deep groan.

"Fuck, I feel so full," Mitch whispers, raising his hips gently and then back down again, whining quietly in the back of his throat. Scott blushes, breathing shaky against his neck as he murmurs, "I love it when you say that, baby.."

Mitch smiles, breathless and so turned on, and he whimpers, "You blush every time, Scotty," running his fingers through his hair once more before curling them and latching on, starting to roll down his hips.

They both moan, Mitch panting against Scott's neck as he reaches a good pace, his thighs trembling. "Fuck.." he whimpers quietly, biting Scott right under his ear.

Scott groans, his fingers digging into Mitch's hips and surely leaving marks but he doesn't move, just holds on tight and watches Mitch on his lap. Mitch's mouth is open as he gasps, pressing their foreheads together and whining until Scott kisses him, a mess of lips and tongue.

"Oh God, Scott," he whimpers, starting to lift his hips a little faster, slamming down with a little sound on Scott's thighs every time and Scott leans his head back and moans, dragging his nails up Mitch's back. 

"Baby, look at you," Scott murmurs, pulling him close with two hands on his ass, making the thrusts deeper and Mitch thanks him by crying out, panting against his mouth. "You look so good, baby boy, riding me to get yourself off."

Mitch whines so loud he's sure the neighbors can hear and Scott pants, digging his nails into his pretty thighs. The shirt is hanging off of his shoulders, sweat making the fabric stick a little to his skin and his glasses are fogged, his lips so red that Scott has to bite them, has to moan, "You're so fucking _hot_ , baby, I love you so much," and Mitch sobs, his entire body starting to shake.

"Daddy," he gasps, trying to catch his breath because he's so tired and Scott raises his hips, can't stop himself, and Mitch moans, biting his shoulder.

"Look at you," Scott moans, snapping their hips together. "My little secretary, bouncing on my lap," and Mitch squeals, digging his nails into his shoulders and sobbing, "Fuck, oh, _fuck_."

Scott starts to lose it, his fingers digging marks in Mitch's thighs and hips as he helps bring them together, so deep and tight and _everything_ and he wraps his arms around Mitch's waist and whimpers, "Baby - Baby, you're gonna make me come," against his neck and Mitch gasps, nodding his head and pulling at his hair.

"Please?" Mitch begs, tightening his legs around Scott's waist to move impossibly faster, his little thighs trembling all over, "Please, I want you to come so hard, Scotty, please?"

" _Fuck_ ," Scott groans, rocking his hips into Mitch because he can't help it, hearing his little whimpers of, "Please, please, please," against his neck pushing him over the edge and he comes, moaning so low in his throat it burns. Mitch all but squeals, throwing his head back when he feels it, his hips nearly stopping because Scott is snapping his up so fast and deep.

"Scott," Mitch cries out, wanting to touch himself so bad but knowing the rules and he sobs, digging his fingers into the back of Scott's neck and pleading, "Touch me - Daddy, please touch me, I've been so good, please - "

And Scott shushes him, wrapping an arm around his waist to rock through his orgasm. He wraps his free hand around Mitch, gently stroking him and running his thumb over the head and Mitch cries out, his hips rocking in little circles.

"Yes, _yes_ ," he gasps, throwing his head back when Scott speeds up his hand and he sobs, "Can I - Daddy, I'm gonna - "

"All over me, baby boy, get me all messy," Scott murmurs and Mitch moans, his eyes nearly rolling back as he comes, his hips still from the over-stimulation.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Mitch whimpers quietly, trying to stop shaking as Scott keeps running his fingers over him, the come streaking his tummy and all over Scott's shirt.

Mitch can't move for a few minutes, trembling through his orgasm for what feels like hours and hissing when Scott doesn't let go of him right away. Scott presses kisses everywhere he can reach, his temple and cheek and jaw and neck and Mitch shivers with every one, his skin so oversensitive.

"Beautiful, baby," Scott murmurs over and over, holding onto his waist so tight. "So fucking perfect, I can't believe you," he mumbles and Mitch hums, tightening his legs around him once more to make him hiss and he smiles against his neck.

"They're all gonna kill us," Mitch whispers, his voice hoarse and sleepy. Scott laughs a little, nuzzling his cheek and neck and running his fingers gently over the new marks on Mitch's hips and thighs.

"We'll just let them know we had an emergency project to work on," Scott smiles and Mitch giggles, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this, it would mean a lot to me! If you have requests, you can always message me on my [tumblr](http://bitchmitchie.tumblr.com/) or just come say hi! I post a lot of Mitch Grassi.
> 
> Also check out [CMH](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4686194%22), my other fic which is actually my child.


End file.
